Remember to let her into your heart
by Candy96
Summary: House y Cuddy están comprometidos,recorren nuevos caminos y reaparecen historias del pasado ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora?        Fic Huddy! Léelo,te va a gustar :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a David Shore.

Bien este es mi primer fic, no tiene mucho en común con la lo disfrutenn!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1:<em>**

Sábado

-Greg, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Dime caramelito.

-Greg, es algo importante me gustaría que me prestes atención. –Mientras decía esto se sentaba junto a él y apagaba el televisor.

-Está bien Lisa, dime ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba serio.

-¿Recuerdas la llamada que recibí durante en la semana?

_Flashback –Miércoles 14.30hs despacho de Cuddy-_

_-Greg, acá no, basta –Imponía resistencia _

_-Vamos Lisa, yo se que quieres hacerlo, siempre es la misma y historia y al final siempre terminas cediendo. –Decía mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios, bajando por su cuello, agarrándola de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano recorría su espalda._

_-Ya para, no sigas. ¿No podes esperas hasta que lleguemos a casa? –Intentaba separarse tarea que le resultaba imposible en los brazos de su prometido._

_-Si claro que puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¡Para la tercer ronda del día! –Exclamaba entusiasmado._

_-Segunda quedras decir, porque no vas a conseguir más que besos yo no pienso hacer nada. –Al decir esto se soltó de los brazos de House y se dispuso a ir a su escritorio cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura, por detrás, y le besaban el cuello._

_-Si no quieres hacer nada, está bien voy a hacer todo yo. –Mientras tanto él besaba lenta y provocativamente su cuello, sus hombros, girándola por encima de sus talones para quedar cara a cara y continuar besándola. De un momento al otro las piernas de Cuddy abrazaban la cintura de House, respondiendo ella a las caricias y besos. Se dirigían a los sillones cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta._

_-No abras –Suplicó mientras la seguía besando._

_-Tengo que hacerlo, puede ser importante. –Se arreglaba el cabella y la pollera de camino al escritorio._

_-Adelante._

_-Disculpé que la interrumpa . –Decía por demás sonrojada su secretaria._

_-No interrumpes nada Tamara, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Tengo para usted una llamada en espera, es un tal de Argentina, ¿Se la paso? _

_-Sí por supuesto. –Decía una Cuddy bastante dudosa._

_-¿Quién te llama a vos desde Argentina? –Preguntó interrogante House._

_-No lo sé._

_ Cuddy, ¿Con quién hablo?... Ahh sí, ya recuerdo. Dígame , ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?... Como verá usted, su llamado en estos momentos me toma de sorpresa, en este momento yo no puedo decidir nada pero si usted me diera unos días yo me podría contactar con usted y responderle… Genial, muchas gracias , nos mantenemos en contacto…Adiós._

_Fin Flashback _

-… ¿Aquella de Argentina? –Pregunto indeciso.

-Sí esa, ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno, es que… -algo nerviosa- antes de lo nuestro, eh… yo, yo me había anotado en esos institutos que hacen intercambio estudiantil, y bueno al parecer me eligieron para tener a una chica…

-¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a tener en nuestra casa a una desconocida conviviendo con nosotros? –Preguntaba no muy decidido.

-No, yo solo te estoy comentando. Quiero saber tu opinión, ahora vivimos juntos, ¿no?

-No sé Lisa. No estoy muy seguro, además ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-Un año…

-¡Un año! ¿No te parece demasiado tiempo?

-Pasará rápido, vas a ver. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptamos?

-Bueno si es lo que vos quieres, sí, está bien.

-¡¿Enserio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Ahh sí!, ¡te amo te amo te amo! –Mientras decía esto le besaba entusiasmada toda la cara.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta. –Esas cosas no le gustaban.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, recostados los dos en el sillón casi dormidos.

-¿Podemos pedir una pizzas?, tengo hambre. –Insistía un Gregory House por demás caprichoso.

-¿Y comerlas acá?, ¿No quieres que salgamos a comer a fuera?

-Sí, vamos cambiémonos.

Pasada media hora, los dos ya estaban listos, House, como siempre, vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra y encima la camisa celeste, aquella que le quedaba hermosa junto con sus ojos, sin olvidarnos de su campera de cuero. Cuddy, por otro lado, vestía unos jeans negros, con unas botas oscuras, un sweater beige, escotado por supuesto, y una campera de cuera que solo usaba cuando salían en la moto.

Llegaron a una conocida pizzería de Nueva Jersey, ahí ordenaron una pizza a la napolitana y unas cervezas, típico de cada sábado, pero este era distinto solían ir con Sam y Wilson pero estos estaban de luna de miel, sí por segunda vez Sam y James se habían casado y ahora se encontraban disfrutando del regalo de boda de su suegro, un mes en Paris.

Luego de una agradable cena, por demás divertida House y Cuddy se iban de Federici´s South. Iban en la moto y Cuddy se dio cuenta de que ese no era el camino a su casa, rápidamente reconoció el camino, iban a la playa, solían frecuentar la playa por la noche, iban y se pasaban horas sentados mirando la noche solo ellos dos. No iban hace mucho tiempo, la última vez había sido la noche de año nuevo, esa noche House le pidió que se case…

_Flashback –Viernes 31 de Diciembre-_

_-Ya termina otro año más._

_-Juntos, otro año que terminamos juntos –Mientras decía esto Cuddy lo besaba_

_-Juntos…_

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el mar, no eran los únicos esa noche, habían más parejas pero ellos estaban en su mundo donde solo existían ellos._

_-Ya van a ser las doce, preparemos el champagne._

_-Está bien, toma acá están las copas. –Al decir esto Cuddy le entregaba dos copas largas no muy grandes y una pequeña botella de Mumm Donaine._

_House estaba sentado sobre la arena y Cuddy recostada en su pecho, eran las doce cuando empezó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, se desearon feliz años, brindaron, bebieron de sus copas y se besaron. Siguieron sentados como antes, mirando el colorido cielo y fue ahí cuando House tomo la mano izquierda de Cuddy y colocó lenta y delicadamente en su dedo anular un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante sobresaliendo. Cuddy no sabía cómo reaccionar, en ese momento solo se dio vuelta a mirarlo._

_-Y qué me dices Lisa, ¿Te casas conmigo?_

_Fin Flashback_

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo ellos dos solos en silencio mirando el horizonte en el frio de la noche, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Esta vez fue House quien rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos dejar de cuidarnos.

C o n t i n u a r a a a . . .

* * *

><p>Les gusto? Pronto tendrán más noticias mías,el segundo capítulo esta casi terminado.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a David Shore.

Bien como aclare en la capítulo uno este fic no tiene continuidad ni relación con la serie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2:<em>**

_…Esta vez fue House quien rompió el silencio._

_-Sabes, creo que deberíamos dejar de cuidarno_s.

…

Cuddy se dio vuelta rápidamente y se quedo mirándolo fijo a los ojos en un clima neutral, todavía no caía en lo que había escuchado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-De eso, ya sabes, no tomar más pastillas, no usar más preservativos, más sexo; más adelante una panza graaaande, Paty y Selma triplicadas, Hmm eso va a ser divertido –Esto último lo dijo irónico.

-Greg ya se todo eso, pero, digo, ¿en serio quieres tener un hijo?

House se quedo en silencio, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así un buen tiempo, sin decir nada. Cuddy empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, ¿Por qué no solo se podía ahorrar las preguntas y decir "Sí"?

¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si son sus planteos solo lo alejo? No podía dejar de torturarse.

-Si, desde que tuve aquel caso de la fotógrafa embarazada, cuando el bebe me agarro la mano ,no dejo de pensar en ello.

Al escuchar eso volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, sintió que tenía diez kilos menos por encima de sus hombros. Se sintió feliz, el amor de su vida, el hombre del que se había enamorado en la universidad, ese mismo que amaba hace casi quince años le estaba diciendo que quería tener un hijo, un hijo con ella. Pero esa felicidad que invadió su cuerpo momentos atrás se esfumo como un cigarrillo entre sus dedos cuando recordó sus intentos fallidos de volver a ser madre. Su mente se apodero de todos aquellos malos recuerdos, los tratamientos de la fecundación in vitro, los test negativos. ¿Y si ella no conseguía darle un hijo? Estaba segura que lo desilusionaría.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, empezó a temblar.

-Hey Lisa, ¿Qué pasa? –Sonaba preocupado.

-¿Y si yo no me puedo embarazar? –Decía entre sollozos.

-Vas a poder, ya vas a ver. Vas a tener un vientre grande con un bebe adentro, lo vas a sentir todos los días, lo vamos a cuidar y va a crecer sano. –Decía en forma alentadora.

En cierta forma todo eso le hacía peor, su mente se llenaba de pequeños flashes ahogándola con esos recuerdos. Se recordaba años atrás, embarazada, sentada en la cama acariciando su vientre, hablándole, pasaba horas así, le encantaban, esos eran momentos que ella consideraba pura felicidad, felicidad que le arrancaron de sus brazos.

-¿Me prometes que lo vamos a intentar? -Le pedía, -¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. –Luego de decir eso la abrazo fuerte, apoyándola en su pecho haciéndole saber que él estaba ahí.

Se quedaron así un tiempo, juntos el uno con el otro, conociéndose cada vez un poco más.

-¿Podemos ir a casa? –Pregunto Cuddy.

-Está bien, vamos. –Mientras tanto se levantaban y caminaban juntos hasta la moto, iban abrazados. Cuddy lo agarraba por la cintura y tenía todo su cuerpo apoyado contra él.

Llegaron a la moto y empezaron el camino a casa. House amaba andar en moto, le encantaba esa sensación de libertad que le daba, sentir el viento en su casa, la velocidad, la adrenalina. Pero lo que más le gustaba era sentirla a ella pegada en su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él.

Pasados unos diez minutos de viaje llegaron a la casa. Entraron agarrados de la mano caminaron así, en silencio, por la oscuridad de la casa hasta llegar al cuarto. Una vez ahí se quedaron parados en frente de la cama mirándose, House acariciaba los brazos y manos de Cuddy mientras que esta por su parte pasaba sus dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de House, luego dibujaba el contorno de sus labios. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más, uniéndose en un beso, un beso lento y tierno al principio, que luego fue tomando lugar más adentro permitiendo entrada a sus lenguas, jugando estas entre sí. La situación empezó a cambiar, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, las caricias más profundas y sus corazones más agitados. Las prendas empezaron a sobrar, estaban repartidas por toda la habitación quedando ellos solo en ropa interior.

Se recostaron en la cama y House se posicionó encima de Cuddy, se sostenía apoyado en sus rodilla (lo cual le implicaba un gran esfuerzo y dolor) y un codo, mientras que con una de su manos sostenía su cabeza y con la otra recorría su silueta. Comenzó besándola en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, dando pequeños mordiscos, continuó por su cuello llegando a su caja torácica, la observo por un momento y le sacó el sostén para así empezar a lamer, besar y pellizcar sus pechos causando en Cuddy gemidos de placer, se quedo un rato jugando ahí para luego seguir con los besos y las caricias. Beso su vientre completo hasta llegar a su intimidad, bordeo su ropa interior y delicadamente las deslizo por sus piernas para que luego cayeran al suelo. Volvió encima de Cuddy buscando sus labios, se besaron y rodaron una vez quedando ahora ella encima, siguió besándolo llevando su mana hasta los bóxers de House, al notar su erección empezó a tocarlo, deslizaba su mano hacia arriba y abajo haciéndole suspirar, le quitó los bóxers -¡parecían que iban a explotar!- estando ahora los dos completamente desnudos. Continuaron con los juegos hasta que el deseo los ganó y sus cuerpos se volvieron uno.

Yacían en la cama tratando de normalizar su respiración estaban abrazados, Cuddy encima de House, se besaban y acariciaban mimándose uno a otro. Estuvieron así solo unos minutos, el cansancio los venció y cayeron dormidos.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dejando al descubierto a una pareja que dormía plácidamente. Cuddy empezó a girarse sobre la cama hasta que llego al borde, estiro el brazo hasta la mesita de luz y tomo su blackberry, miro la hora 09:05, era hora de levantarse y empezar el día. Se levanto, fue al baño, se puso ropa deportiva y fue a la cocina por su desayuno, café con tostadas. Eran las 09.30 cuando Lisa Cuddy salía de su casa dispuesta a trotar. Recorrió así la mayor parte del barrio hasta llegar a la plaza, tomo asiento en una de las banquetas como excusa de recuperar aire. Habrá estado allí alrededor de quince minutos mirando el paisaje, viendo algunos pasar (no muchos debido la hora) y, pensando en su hija… ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Cómo le iría en la escuela?, ¿Qué aspecto tendrá?, ¿Tendrá una familia grande?, ¿Será feliz? Esas y muchas preguntas más inundaban su cabeza cuando estaba sola y pensaba en ella, mantuvo su mente alejada varios minutos, imaginándose una vida con su hija, solo imaginándose a su hija, su niña pequeña que solo vio después de dar a luz y nunca más. Se dio cuenta que todos esos recuerdos no le hacían nada bien, solo lograba lastimarse aun mas ella sola, y mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla se levanto para volver a su casa. En el camino de vuelta tuvo más paradas de lo normal por falta de aire y cansancio.

Una vez en su casa, tomo una ducha para refrescarse después de la salida que había hecho, y al terminar no le fue sorpresa encontrar a House durmiendo todavía.

-Hey piensas dormir todo el día –Le pregunto sentada desde la punta de la cama donde se ponía crema en todo el cuerpo.

-Hmmmm, déjame dormir! –Decía mientras se ponía una almohada por encima de la cabeza y se tapaba más con las sabanas.

-Greg son las doce, ¡Vamos despiértate!

-Es domingo mujer, no molestes.

-Estás seguro que quieres seguir durmiendo –Le decía provocativamente, metiéndose en la cama, acomodándose sobre él.

-Déjame dormir.

-Bueno, si quieres dormir, ¡Dormí!, pero después no te quejes si yo no me quiero revolcar. –Dicho esto se levanto furiosa y corrió al living.

Pasadas un par de horas House entraba al living y se encontró a Cuddy sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sobre estas su notebook mientras que el resto del sillón estaba repleto de papeles y documentos del hospital y del televisor apenas se escuchaba el canal de música.

-¡Buenos días mi sol! Sabes, te ves demasiado sexy así. –Decía picaron.

Cuddy simplemente lo ignoro, levanto la mirada, lo miro y volvió a sumergirse en los papeles.

-Hey, te hable.

-¿Sí? ¡Y yo te ignore!

-¿Estas enojada? –Pegunto sorprendido

-No, para nada –Respondió irónica.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo… déjame Greg.

-Si harías el favor de explicarme que te pasa no me enojo.

-Estoy cansada, estoy cansada de que siempre sea la misma historia, que siempre pase lo mismo, siempre ser yo la que trate de hacer algo por nosotros dos y vos no hagas nada. Yo… no sé si puedo seguir así.

A House le costaba creer todo lo que había escuchado, no esperaba eso de ella y mucho menos lo esperaba después de la noche que habían tenido.

-¿De qué hablas?, dices que yo no hago nada por nosotros, ¡Nada!, me cuesta creerte Lisa, si yo no hago nada por nuestra relación entonces que significa que te haya pedido matrimonio ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Qué significa que te haya pedido tener un hijo, no significa nada?, crees que hice todo eso solo porque sí, pues no! –Gritaba furioso.

-Va a ser un año desde que me pediste matrimonio, y míranos, seguimos como antes, incluso peor, vivimos peleando Greg, y así y todo quieres tener un hijo?, este no es el momento.

House dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta muy fuerte. Cuddy por su parte dejo de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y se encerró en el baño, se apoyo contra la puerta y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, quedo sentada, abrazada a sus piernas y la cara perdida en sus rodillas; pensaba en todo lo sucedido, aunque le costaba aceptarlo era la realidad, su relación cada vez era peor, los momentos buenos era mínimos. Se sintió aún peor cuando escucho la puerta delantera seguida del acelerador de la moto. Él se había ido, como siempre escapaba de los problemas.

C o n t i n u a r a a a . . .

* * *

><p><em>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que estuve con problemas para continuar,pero bueno ya lo termine,ahora comienzo el tercer capítulo y voy a tratar de terminarlo lo más rápido posible.<em>

_Gracias por los reviews,es muy importante para mi saber su __opinión_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a David Shore.

Bien como aclare en la capítulo uno este fic no tiene continuidad ni relación con la serie.

DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A UNA CHICA CUYO NOMBRE EMPIEZA CON "E" Y TERMINA CON "VELIN" QUE ME PIDIÓ A TRAVÉS DE UN REVIEW QUE SE LO DEDIQUE,gracias eve por los consejos y ayudarme con las ideass!

PD: Lean el otro fic que tengo con eve "Anacronias".

Ahora si,los dejo leer tranquilos!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3:<em>**

_…Él se había ido, como siempre escapaba de sus problemas…_

Esa noche House no volvió, no llego a dormir ni al otro día a bañarse. Cuddy por su parte, estaba destrozada, había pasado la mayor parte del día llorando porque él no volvía y arrepintiéndose de haber creado aquella estúpida discusión; por la noche no pego un ojo, extrañaba su calor, extrañaba sus brazos alrededor de ella protegiéndola, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir así, segura en sus brazos, sentía que nada le podía pasar si estaba con él.

Lunes por la mañana:

Cuddy hacia su entrada por la puerta principal, saludo a las pocas enfermeras que habían allí, recibió el correo y al no tener más que hacer fue a su despacho, entro, colgó su abrigo, dejo su maletín al lado del escritorio y empezó con la rutina laboral. Primero reviso el correo y luego continuó firmando los papeles que no había terminado la semana pasada.

Miró el reloj 10.30 am, se había pasado rápido la mañana, había perdido la noción del tiempo perdida en montañas de documentos e historias clínicas, no había habido ningún problema, hasta ahora… seguramente porque todavía no había llegado su diagnosticador, pero no faltaría mucho para que llegue, ya era su "horario de entrada". Siguió con el trabajo, pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta de que House todavía no había llegado, si bien el acostumbraba a llegar tarde, siempre ya estaba para el mediodía. Decidida salió el despacho hacia la central de enfermeras, todo lo que quería saber seguramente estaba allí.

-¿Llego el ? –Pregunto Cuddy

-Yo no lo vi llegar, comenta una de las enfermeras.

-En el cambio de turno me comentaron que el llego por la madrugada y fue a su despacho, y en ningún momento vi que se haya ido. –Respondió Brenda.

-Gracias Chicas.

Cuddy va directo a los ascensores y presiona el botón del cuarto piso. El tiempo dentro del ascensor se le hizo eterno y el recorrido hasta el despacho infinito. Llegó a la oficina y lo encontró durmiendo en los sillones, se le notaba en la cara que no la estaba pasando bien, seguramente le dolía su pierna. Se acerco a él, se arrodillo hasta quedar a su misma altura y se quedo mirándolo un rato; luego empezó a despertarlo, le tocaba suavemente la mano, el brazo, el cuello, hasta por ultimo llegar a la cara.

-Greg despierta. –Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Hmm, ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntaba todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Son las doce y media, despiértate, ve a casa a bañarte, almorzar y más tarde volves.

-¿Seguís enojada?

Se quedo callada un momento, mirándolo a los ojos, dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir anoche?

-Pensé que no querías que aparezca por un largo tiempo, te veías bastante enojada.

-Te extrañe anoche. No dormí, te estuve esperando.

-No me llamaste.

-No ibas a contestar.

-Seguramente. ¿Vamos a casa?

-Anda, yo tengo trabajo que hacer todavía, vos no tenes ningún caso y no dormiste bien, la pierna te debe estar doliendo más de lo normal. Voy más tarde, no te preocupes.

-Dale, vayamos ahora. –Insistía House.

-No puedo, en serio, me gustaría ir pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

-El hospital no va a caerse en pedazos porque te tomes una tarde libre. –Le decía mientras la besaba ya teniéndola sentada al lado de él. –Aparte la vamos a pasar bien, te podes bañar conmigo… -Seguía besándola… -Jugar un rato, dormir juntos.

-Bien, bien ya se a donde quieres llegar pero para un momento, acá no podemos. Te veo en quince minutos en el estacionamiento. –Lo beso y salió de la oficina caminando provocativamente, acentuando cada vez más el movimiento en sus caderas.

Esa mujer sí que lo volvía loco, de una y mil formas. Lo conocía a la perfección, sabía qué hacer para dejarlo embobado, como así también él la conocía a ella; usaba todas sus armas para conseguir lo que quería y siempre lo obtenía

-Dra. Cuddy! ¡Dra. Cuddy! -Tamara corría detrás de ella llamándola, pero no lograba ser escuchada.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto Cuddy al darse vuelta y encontrarse con el rostro cansado de su secretaria.

-Por fin Doctora, la corrí desde su despacho. Tiene una llamada extranjera en espera, dice que necesita hablar con usted, es urgente.

-¿No dijiste que estaba saliendo? –Pregunto algo molesta.

-Sí!, pero dijo que era de suma importancia la llamada.

- ¿Quién dijiste que llamaba? –Ya de camino a su despacho.

-Un tal Sr. Bernaldi, no no, Berna… Bernardi, si si, Sr. Bernardi.

-¿Bernardi?... Oh, ya recuerdo quede en llamarlo. Pásame la llamada. –Decía ya entrando en su despacho.

-…Buenos días Sr. Bernardi, disculpe que no lo haya llamado estuve muy ocupada en los últimos días…Sí, por supuesto que estuve pensando en su propuesta, y sí me encantaría poder albergar a alguien en casa…¿A qué se refiere con un cambio de último momento?... Ajá, ¿Y cuando estaría llegando el grupo?... Viernes 16, genial, no hay problema, espere un momento, eso sería este viernes, ¡Este Viernes!, ¡Tengo que preparar la casa!... Bien, entonces usted me va a enviar un e-mail con todo lo que yo necesito saber, pues bien lo estaré esperando… Hasta pronto Sr. Bernardi, gracias por llamar.

Mientras tanto House esperaba en el estacionamiento tal como ella le había dicho, con la única diferencia de que ya habían pasado los quince minutos que ella había dicho, quizá el doble y Cuddy todavía no llegaba. Le mandó un mensaje por su bíper y un minuto después las puertas del ascensor del estacionamiento se habrían revelando a una Cuddy por demás molesta.

-Te tardaste.

-Llamada de último momento –mientras caminaba a su auto.

-¿Enojada?

-Molesta

-¿La diferencia?

-¿Importa?

-¿Preguntaría sino?

-Llamaron de Argentina, nuestra "hija anfitriona" llega el viernes, ¡Este viernes!, ¿lo podes creer? Tengo menos de una semana para preparar la casa, ¿en qué tiempo? ¿no podían avisar un poco antes? ¡No les costaba nada!

-Tranquila mujer

-Me pides que me quede tranquila, ¿Cómo? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Solamente relájate, todo va a estar bien.

-¿Vamos a casa o vuelvo a trabajar?

-¡Vamos!

-Te veo allá

. . .

-Llegue primero –Gritó House mientras Cuddy cerraba la puerta.

-Tú tienes una moto, yo un auto.

-Ya te dije, tienes que comprarte una moto, ¡Ganarías tiempo!

-No gracias, prefiero seguir demorando.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No se vos, pero yo voy a sacarme esto. –Mientras le daba un bezo fugaz en los labios.

-Hmm, te puedo ayudar a sacarte la ropa… -Mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

-No ahora.

-Eres una aguafiestas.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no cocinas algo?

-Salgamos a comer mejor.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme.

….

Dos horas después, House y Cuddy terminaban de almorzar en "La Farinatta", había pedido cada uno un plato de spaghetti. Estaban discutiendo que hacer el resto de la tarde, Cuddy por su parte planteaba quedarse el resto del día en la casa mirando películas recostados en la cama, cosa que a House le resultaba bastante cursi; House no tuvo mejor idea que proponer salir de compras, si House proponiendo salir de compras. Cuddy quedo sorprendida con la idea, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que él se refería a hacer compras para la futura integrante de la familia.

Decidieron ir a Hudson Mall, comprarían sabanas, acolchado y toallones femenino, Cuddy también decidió comprar elementos de higiene personal, todo lo que podría necesitar una adolescente, quería que se sintiera como en casa.

Horas más tarde volvieron a la casa, agotados, las compras los habían cansado, dejaron todo lo que compraron en el cuarto de invitados para luego organizar todo. El día si bien había sido tranquilo, estaban cansados, para relajarse un poco llenaron el hidromasaje de su baño privado y se recostaron los dos dentro de la cálida agua.

Estaban los dos recostados, en silencio, disfrutando del momento, disfrutándose el uno al otro, la compañía que se hacían, en verdad de se amaban, no lo demostraban todo el tiempo pero los sentimientos no se podían negar. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se complementaban de una u otra forma, ya sea en sus constantes peleas o en esos momentos en que se demuestran su amor como si fuera el último de sus días juntos.

Después de un largo y relajante baño, se cambiaron y mientras House miraba Hospital General, Cuddy agarro su laptop y reviso su correo, revisando entre todos los que le habían enviado esa tarde encontró el del Sr. Bernardi, en el mensaje estaba archivado un documento titulado "Lola Emma Sanders".

C o n t i n u a r a a a . . .

* * *

><p><em>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que estuve con problemas para continuar y estuve ocupada en el colegio y también enferma.<em>

_Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo_

_Gracias por los reviews,es muy importante para mi saber su __opinión, si alguno quiere dar alguna idea en como seguir las oportunidades están abiertas!_


	4. Chapter 4

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN, ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar es que no sabia como seguirlo, o sea sí, tenía hecho el capítulo hace mucho tiempo pero no me gustaba por eso no lo subía, se lo mostré a EVE y dijo que estaba bueno así que lo termine y lo subí. Prometo no tardarme tanto con el que sigue y va a ser más lindo que este, sinceramente no me gusta lo que escribí; los dejo leer!

* * *

><p><em>Después de un largo y relajante baño, se cambiaron y mientras House miraba Hospital General, Cuddy agarro su laptop y reviso su correo, revisando entre todos los que le habían enviado esa tarde encontró el del Sr. Bernardi, en el mensaje estaba archivado un documento titulado "Lola Emma Sanders".<em>

Emocionada descargo el archivo y lo abrió, este contenía una foto de la niña y todos sus dato, nombre, edad, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, información de los padres, todo lo que era necesario para conocerla un poco. Lo que más la sorprendió fue leer la información de su nacimiento, le era una fecha muy familiar para ella, una fecha que aunque quisiera no podía olvidar, tratando de quitarle importancia siguió leyendo el mail, el avión de Lola aterrizaría en el aeropuerto internacional Newark Liberty a las 15.25 del día Viernes 15 de Octubre .

-Greg, tendremos que cancelar todo lo que tengamos organizado el viernes después del mediodía.

-¿Por qué? Yo que justo quería hacer mis horas de clínica el viernes… -Exclamaba irónico.

-Podrías hacerlas el resto de la semana, tenes varios días todavía. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Lola.

-¿Lola? ¿De qué hablas? –La miraba confundido.

-Ah, no te mostré, mira me mandaron los datos del intercambio estudiantil. Se llama Lola Emma Sanders, tiene catorce años, llega el viernes.

-Interesante.

-Te estoy hablando en serio Greg.

-Yo igual amor.

-Como tú digas. Voy a preparar la cena.

Cuddy se levanto, dejó en un costado su notebook y fue a la cocina, sacó una sartén y empezó a saltear un par de cebollitas de verdeo, hirvió acelgas y empezó a calentar el horno. Mientras tanto House seguía recostado en el sillón, entretenido mirando su serie favorita. Quince minutos después Cuddy metía en el horno una tarta de verduras para dos, preparo la mesa, si bien eran solo ellos dos solos estaba muy linda, dos copas, una botella de vino tinto, y los respectivos platos. Revisaba la tarta cuando sintió unas manos curiosas tomándola por la cintura.

-Estoy cocinando Greg. –Mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír, sentía cosquillas.

-Por lo visto a esa tarta todavía le falta un poco, tenemos un tiempito para nosotros antes de comer… - Decía sugestivamente mientras empezaba a besarla por el cuello.

-No más de quince minutos, no quiero sentir el sabor a quemado en la comida.

-Van a ser diez, ya vas a ver.

Dicho esto la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la mesada y empezó a besarla apasionadamente por todos lados, terminando en la boca, mientras sus manos recorrían de punta a punta su cuerpo, deleitándose con sus pechos y su trasero; Cuddy, por su parte, le sacó la remera, besando y mordisqueando por todas parte su cuerpo, dejando marcas por doquier. Al cabo de diez minutos, House y Cuddy se apoyaban en la pared tratando de regularizar su respiración, los dos completamente desnudos, transpirados, agitados.

-Te dije que sería rápido. –Le afirmaba House con la voz entrecortada –Tu tarta ya debe estar lista.

-La verdad, cuando te refieres al sexo nunca mientes; se bajó de la mesada, se puso la remera de House y apago el horno. –Justo a tiempo, voy a darme una ducha rápida, te espero… -Le indicó con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo.

House al escuchar esto, literalmente, corrió tras ella, había una gran posibilidad que se repita un encuentro como el de hace unos instantes y si se lo perdía no se lo perdonaría.

. . .

-Dios Greg, tenemos que empezar a controlarnos, no podemos estar así todo el tiempo.

-¿Así como?, ¿Teniendo sexo desmedido cada vez que se nos da la gana?, pero si es genial.

-Mi cuerpo no resiste tanto.

-Pero hace unos instantes no parecía eso, mucho menos cuando gritabas "Dale Greg, assi si si, dale continúa", para nada, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo, ya lo veo…

-Está bien, tenes razón, lo admito soy una adicta al sexo, al sexo contigo, al igual que vos.

-Al igual que yo, ¿podemos ir a comer? , Tengo hambre mamá.

-Vamos a comer.

Luego de un día bastante relajado para ambos, House y Cuddy se preparaban para dormir, mientras House terminaba de ordenar las cosas de la cocina, Cuddy ya estaba en el cuarto poniéndose el pijama y abriendo la cama. Ya los dos acostados en la cama, antes de dormir, charlaban un rato.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Wilson? –Pregunto House.

-¿No hablaste con él?, no sé en el hospital pidió un mes entero. Ya debe estar por volver, uno de estos fin de semana ya vamos a volver a salir los cuatro.

-Cinco, ¿o vas a dejar a la niña sola?

-Cierto, los cinco. Si mañana vuelvo temprano voy a preparar la habitación, ¿cómo crees que será ella?

-La verdad, no sé, ya la vamos a conocer no seas ansiosa.

-Tenes razón, ¿Por qué siempre tenes razón?

-Porque soy un genio.

-Cierto, tú eres mi genio. Te amo.

La semana transcurrió rápida, los días en el hospital eran como los de siempre agotadores, lleno de enfermos por atender y papeleo por hacer, sin olvidar las peleas de rutina entre House y Cuddy. En la casa las cosas iban bien, ya habían preparado la habitación de Lola y esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

_Viernes, Aeropuerto internacional Newark Liberty:_

House y Cuddy llegaron al aeropuerto treinta minutos antes del horario de arribo del vuelo de Lola. Estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron; el clima no estaba tan fresco para ser primavera, el día estaba soleado, harían unos veinte grados y había una leve brisa. Caminaron hasta el interior del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la parte de "arribos internacionales", ya faltaba poco para conocer a su huésped.

Quince minutos más tarde anunciaban por los parlantes la llegada del vuelo EWR-798, el vuelo de Lola, en tan solo cuestión de minutos ya estarían los tres juntos.

Cuddy estaba ansiosa por conocerla, quería verla ya y saber cómo era, conocerla, saber de sus costumbres, sus amistades, su familia, que sentía al estar en otro país con gente que no conocía, que había pensado de ellos cuando se entero que convivirían juntos por un largo año.

Lola estaba algo nerviosa, por fin conocería a aquellas dos personas que por un año serían sus tutores. Estaba esperando sus maletas para poder salir y así encontrarlos, le parecía eterno el tiempo que tardaban en sacar las maletas y una vez que empezó a girar la cinta con todas las maletas no aparecía la suya, parecía que le estaban haciendo una broma, su valija había quedado entre las últimas. Al fin había aparecido su equipaje, quería irse ya! , termino de levantar todo su equipaje, que era demasiado y se puso en la cola próxima a salir.

-House, está tardando mucho en salir, ¿por qué se demora tanto?

-Tranquila mujer, ya va a salir, no desesperes. Ten en cuenta que tiene que recoger su equipaje y lo pasan por los scanner.

-Sí lo sé, pero ya salieron un montón y ella todavía no.

Entre el montón de gente salió una adolescente, alta y delgada, de cabellos rubios, ondulados y largos, le caía entre medio de la cintura y las caderas. Era una joven de tez morena y unos infartantes ojos verdes, una nariz perfecta, adecuada a su rostro y su boca era codiciada por quien la vea, chiquita y gordita de color carmín; su cuerpo no parecía el de una niña de quince años, aparentaba mucho más, hasta le podrían dar diecinueve años. Llevaba puesto una camisa con un delicado estampado de flores en tonos pasteles, encima un cardigán beige, unos jeans celestes clásicos, unos borcegos color suela y una bandolera haciendo juego. Sobre su cabeza llevaba unos ray-ban tipo aviador, en su mano derecha su blackberry, twitteando que ya había llegado a New Jersey, de su mano izquierda arrastraba un carrito con sus tres maletas y en su espalda colgaba una mochila negra. Y allí los vio, parada desde la puerta que daba salida al amplio sector del aeropuerto vio a House y Cuddy, los dos parados tomados de la mano, había visto una foto de ellos pero nunca imagino que fueran tan guapos, House era un hombre que cualquier mujer de cualquier edad podía desear y Cuddy le sacaba los ojos de lugar a quien pase por delante; se los veía felices a los dos, nerviosos.

-Mira House, es aquella. –Cuddy estaba sobresaltada de alegría.

-Wow, te vino a hacer competencia esta muchacha, ¡mira el cuerpo que tiene!

-¡House! Cállate, podría ser tu hija y mira los comentarios que tú andas haciendo.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer. –Lola estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¿Lisa, Greg? –La niña sonaba dudosa, estaba completamente segura que eran ellos pero al no conocerlos de antes no se podía fiar.

-¿Lola? –Pregunto Cuddy

-Un gusto conocerlos. –Y les dio un pequeño abrazo a cada uno.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo antes de que salgamos para casa? Seguramente estas cansada y tenemos casi dos horas de viaje. –Ofreció Cuddy.

-Sería genial. –Lola sonaba emocionada.

Cuddy y Lola se dirigían a un café mientras House renegando llevaba las maletas a la camioneta.

-¿Estás cansada? –Cuddy quería iniciar una conversación pero no sabía que decir.

-Sí, un poco, pero de estar sentada, dormí la mayor parte del vuelo.

En ese momento se acerco el mozo a dejarle las cartillas para más tarde hacer sus pedidos. Al retirarse el mozo, llego House, se lo notaba cansado pero hacia un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo en forma exagerada.

-No tendrías que haberlo obligado a llevar mis cosas sí le hacía mal. –Le comentó en un susurro apenas audible Lola a Cuddy.

-No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero estoy presente, los secretos los dejan para otro momento. –Comento House sarcástico.

-No te preocupes por él. –Le contesto Cuddy.

-¿Están listos para ordenar? –Pregunto el mozo

-Sí, ¿Qué deseas Lola?

-Un frapuccino moka blanco con un brownie. –Contesto muy animada

-¿Tú Greg?

-Un café con dos medialunas.

-Un frapuccino moka blanco y un brownie, un café con dos medialunas y un cappuccino con una medialuna. –Concluyó Cuddy.

La mesa quedó en silencio, nadie sabía que comentario hacer, si bien querían tener una charla no sabían cómo iniciar la conversación. Esto se hacía cada vez más complicado de lo que ellos se imaginaban. El silencio se rompió cuando el teléfono celular de Lola empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?... ¡Mamá!... Sí, intente llamarte pero no pude, estamos tomando un café para después seguir viaje hasta la casa… Me encanta, es todo muy lindo…Todavía no hablamos mucho pero parecen geniales, muy buenos… Bueno má, cuando llegue te llamo y hablamos mejor, los amo.

-Perdón, era mi mamá.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Ya trajeron nuestro pedido.

Se quedaron más de una hora tomando cada uno su pedido y hablando de todo un poco, se pusieron un poco más al día, hablaron de sus vidas, como sería ahora el vivir en otro país, con otras personas, el adaptarse. Le contaron sobre la escuela a la que iría, lo que harían en fin de semana, todo.

Ya a la hora de irse, se levanto cada uno de su asiento, tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su hogar. En la camioneta House manejaba, Cuddy iba en el asiento de co-piloto y Lola iba sentada en el asiento trasero, dormida hace rato ya.

* * *

><p>C o n t i n u a r a a a (:<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por los review, me encanta todo lo que me dicen, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si no les gusto no me enojo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya a la hora de irse, se levanto cada uno de su asiento, tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su hogar. En la camioneta House manejaba, Cuddy iba en el asiento de co-piloto y Lola iba sentada en el asiento trasero, dormida hace rato ya._

Después de varias horas de viaje, la familia llegaba a su casa. House bajó y fue directo a la parte trasera del vehículo para sacar el equipaje y luego ingresarlo a la vivienda. Cuddy ingreso a los asientos traseros de la camioneta, del lado opuesto que ocupaba Lola para despertarla.

-Lola, despierta ya llegamos a casa. –Le decía Cuddy suavemente sentada a su lado tocándole el hombro tratando de que la chica despierte.

-Hmm, déjame dormir mamá. –La joven ni se inmuto en donde y con quien se encontraba, solo actuó como lo hacía siempre.

-Lola, soy Lisa despierta ya estamos en casa. –Siguió insistiendo.

En ese momento la niña empezó a despertar, se quejó un poco y luego se estiro, se sentó mejor miro hacia delante y no había nadie, miro a su derecha y encontró a Lisa mirándola tiernamente, se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo sentada allí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentada ahí intentando despertarme? –Pregunto algo preocupada.

-No más de lo que imaginas, vamos a la casa.

Las dos bajaron cada una por su respectivo lado de la camioneta para luego entrar a la casa. Una vez adentro Cuddy le mostró a Lola toda la casa y finalmente lo que sería su cuarto. Lola queda impresionada con ciertas partes de la casa, lo que más le gusto fue la habitación que tenia House con su piano, la cocina y el patio. Su habitación era más de lo esperaba, tenía una cama matrimonial, televisión propia, escritorio, vestidor, un ventanal por el cual podía ingresar al patio trasero y baño privado.

Dejo su equipaje en un costado de la habitación y lo abrió solo para retirar una muda de ropa deportiva. Tomo una ducha para relajarse un poco así luego pudiera ordenar su cuarto. Pasada media hora Lola ya estaba preparándose para quitar su equipaje y ubicarlo, cuando Cuddy llego a su cuarto.

-Venia a ver si necesitabas algo de ayuda. –Le dijo Cuddy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Estaba por empezar a ordenar todo, no me viene nada mal dos manos mas de ayuda. –Mientras parada en el centro de su habitación miraba las tras valijas abiertas repletas de ropa, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Genial, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con la ropa?

-Ok. Las dos valijas grandes tienen toda la ropa, empecemos a desempacar.

Juntas pasaron hasta el vestidor y empezaron a sacar toda la ropa y ubicarla en distintas partes de los amplios placares. Luego de casi una hora quitando y guardando ropa estaban las dos recostadas en el piso riendo cansadas.

-¿Todavía tienes más cosas que guardar? –preguntaba curiosa Cuddy.

-¡Sí!, eso fue nada más la ropa diaria. En los otros bolsos quedan los zapatos, bolsos, accesorios, maquillaje, algunas ropas de fiesta, las cosas de la escuela. Ah, y también falta todo lo que es para decorar mi habitación. Lisa, ¡me vine equipada yo! – y las dos tenían un ataque de risa.

-Bien, bien. Paremos un momento, necesito descansar. ¿Qué te parece si busco algo de jugo y unas galletitas, seguimos charlando y después retomamos tu equipaje?

-Buena idea.

Luego de diez minutos Cuddy volvía con una bandeja grande, que tenía dos vasos de jugo de naranja, una jarra de este y galletitas pepas. Aprovechando que el día estaba lindo salieron a merendar al patio. Ubicaron sobre el césped una manta y se sentaron encima.

-Sabes Lola, es difícil llevarte el ritmo. ¡Me vas a matar!

-¿Yo? ¿Matarte a vos? Pero si yo no hice nada, ¡si yo soy un amor Lisa!

-Si… ¡justamente tú un amor! Lola, nos espera un año divertido.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé.

-Mañana vamos a salir de compras nosotras dos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Cool. ¿Solo las dos?

-Sí, a menos que quieras que House vaya también, pero a la hora tendríamos que volver. Sabes cómo son los hombres, se aburren rápido.

-Así que nosotros, los hombres, nos aburrimos rápido. Bien, salgan solas mañana. –Dijo House mientras simulaba sentirse herido.

Las dos se dieron vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar a House hablar, no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ellas escuchando su conversación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí amor?

-El suficiente para saber que hablabas mal de mi caramelito. –Contesto algo irónico.

-No hablábamos mal de vos, solo le decía a Emma que no te divierte salir de compras.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Me voy al hospital.

-¿Un caso? –Pregunto Cuddy extrañada.

-Al parecer, no me esperes a comer. Adiós.

-Espera, te acompaño a la puerta. -Cuddy corrió tras House.

Mientras House y Cuddy hablaban Lola fue a la habitación en busca de su cámara fotográfica. En eso, sonó su celular. Olvidándose de la cámara, se recostó en la cama y quedo entretenida hablando con su amiga. Luego de unos quince minutos Cuddy entro en la habitación y Lola termino la llamada.

-House se fue al hospital, le surgió un nuevo caso. ¿Interrumpí algo?

-No, solo estaba hablando con ¿?¿, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿La extrañas? –le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, pero no tanto. Ella viene acá dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Viene a New jersey también?

-Sí, ojalá le toque una casa por acá cerca así nos podemos ver seguido. En realidad, nosotras íbamos a venir juntas, pero cuando planteamos la idea a los organizadores del viaje ya tenían familia para mí y dijeron que ya no podían ubicarnos juntas. Así que bueno, eso.

-¿Les dijeron que ya no podían venir juntas? Pero a mí nunca me preguntaron por alguien más. Acá no habría problema de que sean dos.

-¿hablas en serio Lisa?

-Por supuesto Lola. Mira, no te prometo nada, pero yo mañana a primera hora me voy a comunicar con el Sr. Bernardi y voy a hablar del asunto.

-Oh, ¡gracias! –Le dio un abrazo.

-Está bien cariño, si a mí no me molesta para nada, aparte tú te sentirías más acompañada, acá nosotros trabajamos el día entero. Te la pasarías sola. Cambiando un poco de tema. ¿Qué buscabas?

-Cierto, estaba sacando mi cámara de fotos. Sabes, estudio fotografía. Para mi cumpleaños mi papá me regalo todo un equipo completo.

Lola salto de la cama a buscar su mochila que contenía todo el equipo. Lo ubico cuidadosamente sobre la cama y saco la cámara de fotos. Era una cámara profesional. Dentro de la mochila también había algunos lentes, un flash, dos trípodes y otras cámaras.

-Te gusta mucho esto de las cámaras y las fotos, ¿no?

-Sí, desde chica que soy una aficionada a la fotografía. Mi papá hace fotografía en sus tiempos libres, y cada vez que salía yo lo acompañaba. Algo aprendí en esos tiempos pero ahora quise aprender más e hice un curso de un año entero. A comienzos de este año me dieron un título que me certifica como fotógrafa, y bueno me la pasó con mis cámaras el día entero.

-¿Tenes un título de fotógrafa? –Cuddy no caía de la sorpresa.

-Sí, con el título puedo hacer muchas cosas. Soy la fotógrafa oficial del colegio y también, en mis tiempos libres, soy fotógrafa de compañías de ropa.

-Wow Lola, es increíble todo lo que me dijiste. No puedo creer que siendo tan joven hagas todo eso.

-No es nada del otro mundo lo que hago Lisa. Tranquila jajá.

-¿Dónde vas a ubicar todo tu equipo?

-Pensaba ordenarlo todo en aquella esquina. –señalo uno de los rincones de la habitación, que al lado tenía la puerta que daba al patio.

-Pongámoslo allí entonces.

Así estuvieron más de una hora, terminaron de ubicar en la habitación todo lo que faltaba. La habitación quedó llena de vida, al ingresar veías en el centro la cama grade que sobre ella habían dos osos y a los pies una manta, delante de los pies de la cama un pequeño sillón. En los costados estaban las mesitas de luz, una tenía un velador y un reloj mientras que las otras el celular, un portarretrato vació y un libro. En frente de la esquina que tenía armado el equipo fotográfico estaba un escritorio, con la notebook, un ipod y libros, al costado del escritorio una mochila. Por las paredes había repisas, todas llenas de fotos de Lola con distintas personas y algunas fotos de paisajes o un retrato. El vestidor estaba lleno de ropa y en el baño ya estaban ubicadas todas las pertenecías de Lola.

En el medio de cama estaban recostadas Lola y Cuddy, descansando luego de todo el trabajo que habían hecho.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida? Hoy ya no tengo energías para cocinar.

-Por favor, muero del hambre.

-¿Comida china está bien?

-Comida china me parece genial.

-Bueno, ¿Quién busca el teléfono?

-Está bien, yo voy.

-Gracias Emm.

-Listo, en media hora traen el pedido.

-Maravilloso. Voy a poner la mesa.

-Voy a estar mirando tele mientras.

. . .

Una hora más tarde, Lola y Cuddy comían solas en la cocina, mientras entre charla y charla iban conociendo un poco más de ellas.

-¿Sos hija única Lola?

-No, no. Vayamos por partes.

-Explícate.

-Primer cosa a tener en cuenta: Soy adoptada, de mis padres biológicos no sé nada. El mismo día que nací me entregaron, yo solo sé que mi padre nunca se hiso cargo y que mi madre nunca me vio. Me adoptaron por insistencia de Pablo, él quería tener una niña y con Susana tenían problemas para tener hijos. Así que en el corto plazo que vivieron acá, en Estados Unidos me adoptaron. Vivimos acá un año y medio, casi dos y luego nos fuimos a Inglaterra. Cuando cumplí cinco años nos volvimos a mudar, a Francia y ahí vivimos cinco años. Cuando llegamos Susana descubrió que estaba embarazada, y nació Francisco, desde que él nació solo tengo papá. Y la última mudanza que tuvimos fue a Argentina, ya van a ser cinco años desde que vivimos ahí. Así que, no, no soy hija única, tengo un hermoso hermano de diez años que me quito el trono y me volvió a dejar huérfana. –Terminó de contar Lola algo triste, con los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo el llanto.

-Lola sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, ¿no? Quizá tus padres biológicos nunca tuvieron la intención de abandonarte. Y tu hermano, bueno, no pasa intencionalmente.

-¿Tú no tienes hijos? -Lola no quería continuar hablando del tema, si seguía acabaría como siempre, con un ataque de nervios, histérica, llorando como loca y quedaría mal varios días.

-No, tengo algunos problemas para embarazarme, probé varias veces con Fecundación In Vitro y no dio resultado tampoco. Había hecho todos los trámites para adoptar y a último momento la madre se arrepintió y no volví a intentar. Por eso hice los trámites para tener alumnos de intercambio, para al menos vivir unos meses la experiencia de un hijo.

-Sabes, creo que tocamos temas muy profundos esta vez.

-Sí, más adelante tendríamos que seguir con esta charla, no hoy que es el primer día que llevamos juntas. Juntemos las cosas y vamos al sillón a mirar una película.

Una hora más tarde Cuddy sacaba la película que habían empezado a ver, a los diez minutos de que haya comenzado Lola ya estaba dormida y ella dormitándose.

* * *

><p>Están en todo su derecho a odiarme por tardar tanto en actualizar. Les podría decir todas las cosas que estuve haciendo este último tiempo,por el cual me demore en escribir,pero no tendría importancia.<p>

Este capítulo no era el original, había armado otro y no me gusto,lo volví a escribir y no lo termine pero les subí al menos la primera parte para que no se olviden de mi (?

Trataré de actualizar una vez más antes que termine el año.


End file.
